Hestia's War
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Ouranos is back, and worse than ever. Arielle, Cynthia, and Skye take him on. Will the world be saved?
1. Chapter 1

A child of Hestia (POV Arielle)

Today was my first day at camp half-blood, and I was sitting by the campfire waiting for me to be sorted into a cabin. I like agriculture so I am hoping for Demeter. Athena would also be nice, or Aphrodite, but I know I am getting a small one.

I stand in the middle of the camp fire, and a peacock glows above my head. "A child of Hera." Chiron says astounded. I gasp, a child of Hera; me!

-The Next Day-

The Hera cabin is lonely, marble walls, with glorious Hera standing in the middle. I only leave the cabin at 1:00 and a girl is stumbling into camp. A boy runs behind her, and tromping after is Arachne, apparently she got out! The boy's knife slashes her leg off. They run into the safety of the barrier. I rush toward them; I grab the girl and haul her into the Hera cabin. I grab a first aid kit from the wall. "What's your name?" I ask her?

"Cynthia." She says "What happened to Skye!" She says frantic now.

"He's fine; he's with the Apollo cabin, being tended to. My name's Arielle." I smile at her.

"Oh, good. I used to read about the Greek Gods, he's really smart so I think he's Athena." Cynthia says sadly.

"That's great! I'm a daughter of Hera." I reply.

"I always admired her, but that's shocking too. She isn't supposed to have children." Cynthia says.

I ponder for a moment, but then Cynthia falls asleep, and I wait until campfire till she gets sorted. At 6:00 we all go down and I sit next to her, Cynthia has brown hair, about 5 foot 3 inches.

A symbol glows above her head, it's a firepit, and I know it's the impossible. "A child of Hestia!"

Then across the room, there's a symbol above Skye's head, a moon, and there's a silver glow around him. "A son of Artemis." Chiron says almost fainting.

Skye's POV

I go to the armory with Cynthia later, and I pick up a silver bow and a silver sheath of arrows. She picks an Imperial Gold knife, and selects it. A son of Artemis, a daughter of Hera, and a Daughter of Hestia. Chiron rushes in and says "Hurry, there's a prophecy! Rachel has said about the god Ouranos!"

I ran after Cynthia, to Rachel's hideout.

_A child of the eldest god_

_Olympus to be saved or to be trodden_

_Hestia, Artemis, Hera_

_They are not ready, dearie_

"That's not a prophecy; it sounds like a sentence, or a conversation." Arielle says.

"We are sending one of you to Hades' realm to bargain with Persephone, and the other two to Olympus to bargain with the gods." Chiron says.

"Arielle will be going to Hades, and Cynthia and Skye will go to Olympus. You leave tonight."

Hera to Hades, and Hestia and Artemis to Olympus.

An hour before we leave I go to the Hera cabin, where I hear crying faintly. Then I hear glass shatter, and it sparkles from the top of the ceiling. "Arielle!" I shout!

"Skye?" She sniffs?

"Yeah, I'm sorry you have to go alone to Hades."

"It's okay. I guess I won't see you again. Good luck, Skye." Arielle says.


	2. NEW PEN NAME!

I** SORRY I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE DREAMGALLEON2115! IT IS NOW GOING TO BE HestiaAbnegation11 IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Hades

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians

2. Hades (Arielle)

It was very, very boring on the way, nothing went wrong or anything, I sung my way in. Almost twenty minutes in, someone in a dark black dress comes scrambling up to me. "GO! Go now before he notices!"

"Why?" I ask?

"He doesn't like Hera! Run, run now while you can!" She screams. "He will keep you here! He's still neutral; you've got your information! RUN!" She shrieks!

I recognize her, from a long time ago, somehow. Queen Persephone. She's shrieking and screaming, and a low bellow shakes the room, Hades. I race out of the room, not before seeing the dark black robes of Hades. He sees the pure white robes of me, marking me relating to Hera.

I race out the door, straight into the Hunters of Artemis, Skye, Cynthia, and his sister Skylar. "Oh thank the gods you're okay!" Skye exclaims! This surprises me because Cynthia is right there, and I barely know him. All I know is he's kind, smart and a son of Artemis.

"Welcome, Arielle Thraine, daughter of Hera." The Hunters of Artemis leader, Thalia says.

Thalia is about twenty-two in human years right now, but she looks thirteen. Percy Jackson and his friends finished their quest about a year ago. Now it's our turn.

Cynthia's stare is cold, making me doubt that she's a daughter of Hestia.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER!

I already wrote chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, and maybe 7 so be ready for those! This was the one chapter I hated, so it's short. Who's your favorite character everyone?


	4. Chapter 3: Olympus

**3. Olympus (Cynthia)**

We enter the Empire State Building and we enter the elevator, and press the 500th floor. This is the first time I notice Skye has a silver glow around him, oh right, he's immortal since he's a Hunter now. Usually they don't accept boys but they made an exception. The elevator doors open.

We step inside, and we see the gardens, a shrine to Artemis, and a road, straight to the throne room. "Should we knock?" Skye asks? "Sure, I guess." I squeak.

Skye knocks on the door, and one of the doors open, and I see a goddess. "Aphrodite." I say with clenched teeth.

"Cynthia. Skye. Welcome to Olympus, please follow me." Aphrodite says with a dazzling smile.

I follow Aphrodite, with Skye at my side, and I see twelve gods. The one missing. There should be thirteen, including Hestia. I see her by the hearth, and then I notice. Athena. "Where's Athena?" Skye asks nervously?

"That we will talk about in one minute." Zeus says. Even Poseidon sits on his throne, but on the other side of Zeus, Hera is glowering at us. "Where's my daughter?" Hera cries with despair!

"She's on the way to the Underworld. Chiron sent us here and her to the Underworld." Skye replies.

Hera's face turns chalk white. "On the matter of Athena." Apollo says from a golden seat. "She has disappeared and the fault is with Ouranos or Uranus some say. One of us hears her cries in our dreams. That would be Lady Hestia." Apollo looks at her.

"I believe she is holding the sky, replacing Atlas, and her life force is going down." Hestia says quietly.

"We have to help her!" Artemis says!

"I will send one of you, with these two demigods, to retrieve the daughter of Hera, and rescue my daughter." Zeus says.

"Who would like to go?" Six gods raise their hands.

Ares, Artemis, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, and Apollo all raise their hands. "No Ares, No Hera, No Poseidon." Zeus says. Artemis, Hestia or Apollo. "No Hestia, you must stay here." Artemis or Apollo. "Artemis will go, gather the hunters, find her and bring Athena back." Hera cries!


	5. Chapter 4: Mount Tam

_**4. Mount Tam (Skye)**_

Ouranos cackles as he lifts me higher, and higher into the air, and with one move he punches my head, and I go black. I dream of being back at our old school, just me and Cynthia. It was a small school in Iowa, before the Cyclops drove us out.

It was weird, first we had to get a car to get to New York with our satyr, Greener. I remember on the way, she fell asleep, despite everything happening. When we arrive, I remember being shepherded by the Apollo kids to a cabin, where a strange girl was. Arielle. Then I wake up and I see Ouranos, and someone else, tall, and built for battle. Atlas.

"Artemis was a minor disturbance and that pesky child of Hestia as well." Ouranos says dangerously.

"GET HIM OVER HERE!" Atlas shouts! Ouranos pushes me toward Atlas, and puts me under a big black surface that stretches for miles. The sky. Atlas moves under the surface and it collapses on me.

I shout with pain at first, but then I adjust, Atlas is not there anymore but standing where he isn't under the sky. I grunt and hold it with as much power and fear as I can muster. It's like taking ten shots to the torso and not dying it's that hard. I think about Cynthia, trying to grasp anything I can get a hold on.

"Well, Son of Artemis, do you know anything about the Olympians plans?" Atlas mocks?

"What do you think?" I grunt "I just got there two days ago!"

Atlas steps toward me and slaps me hard, on the back, I fall to my knees. The sky seems unbearable now, but I have to, or else the world will be crushed, and someone else will bear it for all eternity.

POV Cynthia

When we reach Mount Tam, we start to climb the horrible journey up. Almost to the top, one of the hunters disappears. When we reach the top, almost eerily there is nothing there. "Skye?" Arielle whispers? "Here." I hear a faint whisper.

Someone crashes out of nowhere roaring, and I lob a fireball at them. Arielle dashes under the giant black thing, and holds it by herself, allowing Skye to crash to the ground, writhing.

Skye looks awful. His normally sandy blonde hair is now streaked with ash and soot. His silver Artemis clothes are torn and ripped, blood flowing from different places. Cuts on his face are long down the side. I turn my attention to Arielle, whose white clothes go against the blackness behind her.

Artemis and her Hunters stand behind her shooting at Atlas and Ouranos who has appeared. I lob a fireball at Ouranos' face, and he smiles almost mysteriously, and disappears into the wind. Atlas still battles on, and a Huntress screams and falls, dead. "No!" Artemis screams in fury!

A wicked looking knife is in her hand, and she slashes his knee. She chains his hands together, and I run under the black cloud, and lug Skye out on a rock. Arielle stands alone, which none of us knew, she would be standing alone again soon.

Artemis shoves Atlas under the sky once again and Arielle gets out of the way. "Let's go to camp." Arielle decides.

And so we leave for Camp Half-Blood.


	6. Chapter 5: Fresh and New

5. Fresh and New (Arielle)

Within a day we are back at Camp Half-Blood, and I take a long night's sleep, 15 hours to be exact. When I wake up, I go to breakfast, and everyone's gone except a couple of Dionysus kids, and Skye. I plop down next to him, and within seconds Aphrodite kids pour around us, giggling.

"Go." I say to the Aphrodite cabin.

Hera must have some sort of power over Aphrodite right? Yes, I guess because they leave, and Skye sighs. He looks much better than before, all blonde hair, but with a slim silver streak towards the front. A new bow, silver like the last, a quiver of arrows, and a silver Artemis t-shirt, and silver jeans.

"There's a gray streak of hair on you." I say to Skye.

"You have one too! I'm not the only one!" He says laughing!

"It must be from holding up the sky." He says quietly.

"A mark on both of us, maybe Cynthia feels left out." I laugh bitterly.

"I hear there's a capture the flag tonight, are you going?" Skye asks?

"Are you going?" I ask?

"Yeah." He smiles a little.

"Then I'll go just to kick your butt!" I cheer!

He laughs as I take off running but he's right there too. "Volleyball?" I ask?

"Nah. Sword fighting?" He asks?

"NO!" I laugh loudly!

"Well, then how about a walk?" He asks?

"Okay, a tour around the cabins, then the forest and strawberry fields?" I exclaim?

First we look at the Zeus cabin and then mine, and then we go to the Poseidon kids' place.

One of the kids looks at me with an icy stare. I recognize him now, he's the one that came here with me. Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer." I say looking down.

Beside me, Skye goes rigid, as if expecting an attack, but nothing happens, at least for a little bit.

"Arielle. I hear you're a daughter of Hera, one of the three, and I'm expecting he is too." Spencer says nodding at Skye.

Skye's POV

Arielle stands defiant before the Poseidon kids, I don't know how she can. I tug on her arm, and gesture toward the next cabin, Demeter. After we finish the cabins, it's almost 9:00, time for Capture the Flag.

"HEROES!" Chiron shouts!

"We have four new campers each needing a team. I know the blue team has one less than the red team right now. We need a place for Spencer of Poseidon, Arielle of Hera, Skye of Artemis, and Cynthia of Hestia."

"We'll take Cynthia." Darius, the leader of the blue team, and cabin leader of Apollo says.

"We get Spencer." Reel, the leader of the red team, and cabin leader of Ares says.

"We get both Arielle and Skye, giving us a one person advantage." Darius says excited.

"Fair enough." Reel says.

We all walk toward Darius, and I know something is going down tonight. We have six Athena kids, which gives us a slight advantage. They provide us with a map, and one of them says that we have exactly sixty-seven kids, and one of them calls out Cynthia's name as a looker for their flag. Then they call out my name and Arielle's as defenders of our flag.

POV Arielle

I take off with Skye, and we also have the task of hiding our flag. I suggest putting it up high, like in a tree somewhere. I climb up a little tree, almost fifteen feet high and place it in the top branches. Skye is already climbing the one next to it, a tall one, with his bow strapped around him.

I start climbing, and when I'm almost to the top, a branch I'm on starts to snap. "Skye." I say cautiously. "SKYE!" I scream!

"I'm coming!" He shouts and whispers something unintelligible.

I just start to fall and he grasps my hand, and pulls me up to the next branch. We get to the top and watch as our campers get trampled by the other team. The only cabin that seems to be doing ok is the Athena cabin, which is fighting off most of the Ares attackers. Cynthia is doing something I never have seen before. In her hands is a ball of fire and she blasts it at the Poseidon kids, which try to deflect it before it gets them.

"Wow." Skye says amazed.

"We've got a problem!" I scream!

The Poseidon kids overwhelm Cynthia and the Apollo kids. Ares starts destroying the Athena cabin. Pretty soon we're down to six, and they're at least twenty-six. Three from Athena, one from Dionysus, and Skye and me are left.

They start to climb the trees, and Skye shoots an arrow at the top of the attackers. A sonic boom sounds and all the attackers fall off the tree. "GO YOLANDA! GO!" The Dionysus kid screams!

An Athena girl takes off, and then our tree starts to shake. "Skye?" I ask?

I look down, and Spencer is climbing the tree. He's almost to the top, and I back up to the back of the tree branches.

Spencer appears and Skye launches forward, and they wrestle with each other for a little bit, and I sit their poised to attack. Wanting to attack Spencer, but not wanting to hurt Skye. Spencer pushes Skye over the top of the tree. "Skye!" I scream.

Someone at the bottom looks up, who was down. Cynthia. She tries to make a move toward Skye, but she would be too late. He crashes to the ground, and I gasp, as someone throws me backward. I punch him in the face and Spencer screams in frustration.

I stab him in the leg, and he oozes blood, and I grab some leaves around me and make his wrists tied to the tree. Yolanda comes running back, triumphant with the flag. We all scream and yell, for we have won.


	7. Chapter 6: Ready for a New Quest

**6. Ready for a new Quest (Arielle)**

I crash down from the tree, and it's close to camp fire sing along time. Everyone has left, except Skye and me. He's wincing and has twigs and branches stuck in his hair.

"How do you feel?" I ask?

"Like I just fell from a twenty foot tree?" He says laughing, then wincing.

"Come on." I say outstretching my hand.

He takes it and can't even walk so I put my arm around him and it seems to work, we hobble the way toward the medical units. Apollo healers swarm us, they address the wounds on my face, and fix Skye's back, and we walk out.

I don't go to camp fire tonight, I walk toward the Hera cabin, when people start to appear in front of it.

"Move, move." I say and keep saying, and walk past and shut and lock the door. I go to sleep, without dreams for once. About 4 o' clock in the morning I remember.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT ATHENA!" I scream!

I race outside, pulling on a nightgown, opening the door to the Hestia cabin, I whisper "Cynthia?"

"Arielle?" She says yawning.

"We forgot about Athena!" I whisper frantically.

She sits bolt upright, and we race toward the Artemis cabin.

"Skye?" I ask?

He doesn't answer so I walk over and poke him. "Arielle?" He asks?

"We forgot about Athena!" I whisper.

Soon we're all poised to go to downtown New York, when Cynthia says "I can't go." She says.

"Why not?" My voice thick with suspicion.

"You don't understand Arielle." Her voice could have been poison. "I'm very important to this whole cause, and you're not."

My eyes narrow at her, and I reach out and punch her across the face. Skye tries to come between us, but it doesn't help.

Someone else appears at the edge of us. A brilliant pink glow around him. A god.

"Lord Eros." Cynthia says bowing.

I stand fixed with hate at the both of them.

"My servant, Cynthia. Arielle, Skye." Eros says looking at us in turn.

"One of you will be betray the rest, another will lose, and one will be tortured, beyond compare." Eros says spouting prophecy.

"Each of you three like each other, to which knowledge I do not know. I know the girls like you, Skye." Eros says looking at us both.

Cynthia's normally kind fire eyes, burn with sorrow and hate.

"I don't know who Skye likes, the loyal but mean best friend. Or the kind and smart savior." Eros says looking at us again.

"Let's go." Skye says to me.

I follow him straight out of camp. Eros clucks in disgust. We enter the Empire State Building and press the 450 button, taking us into the Throne Room.

We walk in and it looks like a war. Only four gods sit at the top of the thrones. Lady Hera, the glue, Lord Zeus, the leader, Lady Hestia sits below them, tending the hearth, and Lady Aphrodite sits in her chair, frazzled.

"As you can see, the war has started, and the first mark was Olympus itself." Hera says sadly.

"First gone was Hermes and Dionysus, then Apollo and Ares, then the huge strike, we are the last ones." Aphrodite says.

We look around in shock, as monsters start to pour in. Aphrodite stands up, and with a flick of her hand, the first ones go down with a pink flourish. Ouranos walks in, and grabs Aphrodite, and vanishes, the monsters after.

"Aphrodite!" Hera sobs!

Hestia manages to vanish quite a few more, but then they all leave.

"As you can see, our powers are dwindling, with the other gods vacant." Zeus says.

"Minor gods are disappearing, being killed, slaughtered, and tortured." Hestia says voice quavering.

"Persephone was attacked on her way to Demeter, but survived. Minor goddesses of peace were killed. Hecate managed to fend off many attackers. Hypnos was captured and tortured. Iris, goddess of the rainbow, was attacked, tortured, and then she escaped, making her way to Mount Olympus. Minor gods could tip the scales now, we need them here. Athena has vanished, we traced the other gods to the depths of Tartarus, and no one will go there!" Hera screams!

In that moment, six minor gods come through the doors, greeting Hestia, Zeus, and Hera.

"Oh Iris! Persephone, thank gods you're here! Hecate, your powers will be wonderful here! Thanatos, great! Hunters of Artemis!" Hera squeals.

One goddess standing there surprises them. Athena.

"ATHENA!" Zeus roars laughing with joy.

Skylar is there too, looking at Skye.

Skye's POV

In the end there's a vote who to send to Tartarus to retrieve the other gods. Seven rule in favor of demigods, and one in the favor of demigods and gods.

The demigods going range from 3 to 13 kids.

They end up deciding

Zeus' Vote: Ten kids

Hera's Vote: Two kids, Us

Athena's Vote: Three Kids, Me, Arielle and Cynthia.

Hestia's Vote: Two kids, me and Arielle

Persephone's Vote: Three, Yolanda, Arielle and Me

Iris' Vote: No one

Hecate's Vote: A god, and Arielle and Me

Thanatos' Vote: No One

"THE VOTE STANDS!" Zeus shouts!

"Arielle and Skye you will be going alone, no one is going with you. You are leaving in four days' time." Hera continues.

Before leaving I stop by and ask Hestia something I've been meaning to ask. "Is Cynthia a child of Hestia?"

"No, she acted like she was, but she wasn't, she's a child of Eros. I do have two kids, but they haven't arrived at Camp Half-Blood yet." Hestia says sadly.

I bow to Hestia and ready to leave. Arielle stands next to us and us push button 1. We arrive back at camp, and I'm thinking that Cynthia was a fake. A liar, cheater, a fake.

We tell Chiron about the dire news at Olympus, and that we had to journey to Tartarus. "In the spirit of you guys leaving, we will be holding our 5th annual camp half-blood dance, and you may come or prepare for your journey. It starts tonight at 8:00."


	8. Chapter 7: The Dance and Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians! J**

**7. The Dance and getting ready to leave (Arielle)**

I start packing early, and put on a flowing white dress, with a golden necklace. I slip on a present from my mom, Hera, a bracelet with peacock feathers on it. Many guys come in to ask, but I decline immediately. Then another walks in, Skye.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asks?

My heart skips a beat, and I breathlessly say "yes" and his face lights up.

We walk out prepared for anything.

Skye's POV

I smile to myself, and then I remember, the prophecy. One to betray, Cynthia. One to lose? One to be tortured beyond compare. It's Arielle or me, which one is which?

I see her bright smiling face, with billowing blonde hair, and radiating green eyes, with specks of gold in them. She's tougher than everyone thinks she is, she held up the sky without complaint. She in other words, saved my life.

Couples start to pour in, an Aphrodite kid, and an Ares kid start dancing right in the middle, and the Demeter kids are laughing by them. "May I?" I ask Arielle?

She blushes and stretches out her hand. I take it and us start to dance.

Cynthia's POV

I watch regretfully from the side of the room. I knew I wasn't Hestia. But it was nice when everyone thought I was. Eros is much worse. Maybe. But if he ends up winning, I can have anyone I want. I know what I will want.

Arielle, chained the ground, pleading for mercy, tortured, until almost nothing of her sanity still remains. Skye standing at my side laughing at her, thinking she's deserved it. Me, standing triumphant, glaring down at Hera's Daughter.

Then I look across the room, Arielle and Skye dancing. Eros' poem was right. Arielle and Skye liked each other. Then I get crafty, Eros has the same kind of powers that Aphrodite does right? I try to make her do something stupid like kiss the plates in front of her.

But then, she turns her head in my direction and glares at me. Hera has power over Eros. Aphrodite cabin stands behind me, chattering and also sending looks my way. Eros is going to be patient, watchful.

Wait until one side destroys the other. When the winning side is weak, strike them, hard, and win. The Daughter of Hera will stand no more. Before I know it I am walking toward Arielle, and something sends me flying.

Not a what, but a who. Yolanda, leader of the Athena cabin. YOLANDA! Rachel Elizabeth Dare starts walking toward all of us, almost in a trance.

Hera's Daughter walks alone

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome

Orion and Artemis, Athena and Arachne

Minerva holds the key to victory

Hera's Daughter and Nike

Arielle's POV

Rachel collapses and I wince, Hera's daughter walks alone. Me. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome, Orion and Artemis, Athena and Arachne. The Mark of Athena must be new in the last couple years, Annabeth Chase beat Arachne about four years ago.

Rachel begins again in Percy's arms.

Nine Demigods to win or lose

The Son of Artemis faces the ultimate challenge

The Romans and Greeks must come together

The Daughter of Hera must not despair

Hestia still plays a part

Be aware of all nine

Minerva and Athena combine to win

I race out of there as fast as I can go, dashing between people, Romans and Greeks of course, again. Hestia still plays a part, we all know she does! Be aware of all nine, all nine questers I am assuming. I must not despair, this is not good, am I despairing?

Skye dashes after me, and a couple others as well.


	9. Chapter 8: Nine Quests

. Nine Quests (Arielle)

Chiron announces that each of us will have our own quests. I feel bad for the Athena kid because she's going after Medusa, and the Minerva kid is going after Arachne. Skye and I board our plane at 10:00 at night.

Skye's POV

Arielle's so upset that part way through she leans on me. We touch down in Rome at 4:00 in the morning. We scout the area, and the ancient lands we find Arielle's person. Heracles. Shimmering in white robes, almost the same as Arielle's but not quite. "Skye, you have to leave, it has to be only me." Arielle says boldly. Heracles is laughing two hundred feet away.

I walk away, but leave one arrow lying on the ground. Now, I am near where Orion is supposed to be, but I don't see him, not until I hear a whizzing sound, and an arrow flies toward me. I catch it in one hand.

Arielle's POV

Heracles looks at me, and laughs again, coldly. "Well, if it isn't Hera's daughter." He says.

I lift my perfect white bow, with an arrow locked in it. "I will make your death slow and painful, which is what will happen to her too!" He screams.

I let the arrow fly but he deflects it, I load another and shoot two at a time, one hits his robe. He draws a long lethal sword, and I have my knives. With a flick of his hand, I am knocked into the sand. Piper.

Skye's POV

He chuckles as I load my first silver arrow. "Your Artemis' kid?"

"Yes." I say boldly.

"Well, first I will give you what is happening to your friend. Maybe then you will decide to turn back." Orion replies.

I see a girl in white, blood and dirt. Arielle, cuts and scratches everywhere, and dirt in her blonde hair. Her green eyes search wildly. Then she screams, loud, and I recognize a word. Hebe.

Arielle's POV

I remember that it takes a god and a demigod to defeat giants, but Hercules isn't a giant. But maybe his wife could help me out? "HEBE!" I scream!

A green burst of light appears in front of Heracles, and a woman appears, nursing a little child. "Hebe." He says icily.

"Why are you doing this? The gods need us! The Olympians are disappearing, Zeus, Hera, and Hestia are the last ones!" Hebe says.

"She is a child of Hera, and I am her quest, so she must not prevail!" Heracles shouts!

"Her friends are in trouble. Her best friend faces Orion, the giant!" Hebe cries!

"Well, I am sure I could let her pass and safety to her friend, since she probably will die." Heracles says.

Hebe shoots him a pointed look and turns to me and starts chanting, and I disappear in a cloud of green smoke. I reappear beside Skye, who still stands, but weakly with arrows drawn.

Skye's POV

Arielle stands next to me, triumphant, while I face Orion, who still shoots arrows at us. "Child of Hera, why did you come? You know you cannot win against me!" He shouts!

Arielle steps out of our hideout, and locks a golden arrow, and Orion laughs. "I summon the power of Hera to defeat this giant." Arielle says looking straight at the giant.

"Hera has no power over me! You cannot defeat me!" He shouts.

"Sure you may have destroyed the ranks of the Amazons, thrown the Hunters of Artemis in disarray, but still they stand. I will still stand when I am done." Arielle screeches.

Orion lets a blood red arrow fly and it hits me in the chest. Arielle screams in frustration and lets the golden arrow fly. First it does nothing, but then golden ichor begins to fall, and he screams in pain.

On the wall of the cave we were in, something glows bright blue, a peacock. I look at it curiously, but then another cloud of green smoke appears, and Arielle's gone, and I am too.

Thanks for all the support! J

I am having fun writing this story so far! Who's your favorite character now? Arielle? Skye maybe? Cynthia (are you a bad person?)? Hebe?


	10. Chapter 9: Helios

9. Helios (Kasy)

Aphrodite's greatest enemy is the sun? I don't know how but Aphrodite and Hera both have a lot of enemies. I arrive, and no one's there, either he gave up, is hiding, or bringing up the sun. A brilliant golden light appears far off, but steadily coming closer. Well, here's my story.

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood four years ago, I was ten, and my best friends, Ursula is now a child of Athena, and Rover is a satyr. When I got Aphrodite, I turned into a beauty queen, even though I didn't want to! But Aphrodite gave me a message then, that I would do something important. Well, here I am!

Arielle's POV

We get back to New York City, and Skye's deathly pale. I look and the arrow is still in his chest! I pull him into an alley, and take out the arrow. Blood covers my hand easily. His brown eyes flutter open for a second, and then shut again. I rip out my first aid kit in my bag, grab some ambrosia and force feed it to him.

I pull him up, and his eyes open again. I help him walk to camp, and when we arrive everyone cheers. The Apollo kids take Skye into their cabin for doctoring his wounds. Chiron calls for a cabin leader meeting.

I walk toward the Big House, and all of the cabin leaders sit there. Percy, from Poseidon, Piper from Aphrodite, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Katie from Demeter, Connor Stoll from Hermes, Clarisse from Ares, Will Solace from Apollo, Skye from Artemis, Annabeth from Athena, Nico from Hades, and some others I don't know about.

I sit between Skye and Piper, and Chiron begins to speak.

"We all know that Ouranos is trying to re-awake Gaea, once again. We have nine demi-gods who started on this quest. Let's see how many remain. They show a flash of me and Hebe standing before Heracles, then Skye and I before Orion, and win. They show Kasy and Helios, and she prevails, then they go to the Minerva girl, she chops off Medusa's head. The Athena boy gets killed by the Mithras people. Annabeth looks like she saw a ghost. The Bellona boy prevails, and so does the Apollo kid.

Artemis, Hera, Bellona, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Minerva are still here. "Three did not come out, James from Athena, Riesa from Invidia, and Irina from Juno." Chiron says sadly.

"We are here to make a vote, about what to do, these two demigods," He says addressing me and Skye "are supposed to be going to Tartarus, tomorrow, by themselves. Would anyone like to volunteer to help?"

Percy looks uncomfortable, Annabeth looks guilty, and everyone else looks wary. Finally, Katie Gardner from Demeter speaks up "I will, if no one else wants to."

Everyone looks astounded, Demeter has little power in Tartarus, and she will likely be killed. Hera, Artemis, and Demeter, Hestia still plays a part. Wait, wait, wait I think, it means Hestia's child! We need to find Hestia's kids!

00000009

Favorite characters? J Arielle? Skye? Kasy? Lou Ellen? Katie Gardner? J

My personal favorite is Arielle or Skye, I just can't decide which one! J Thanks everyone! J

By the way I know I just put in four smiley faces! J Five.


	11. Chapter 10: Strawberries and Kidnapped!

10. Strawberries and Kidnapped! (Skye)

The next few days are calmer than the others, many Olympians are returning. All in fact. We decided to wait until the Hestia kid came to us, not us coming to them. Aphrodite is starting to lose power, as Ouranos grows stronger. She fled Olympus, and the Aphrodite kids are also losing their touch as well.

Arielle and I take a walk through the strawberry fields, not a care in the world. The Demeter kids are out early checking on the plants, and someone is walking behind us. I want to turn around, and see someone friendly, but I don't want to for fear of someone horrible. I don't make the choice. Arielle does.

She stands face to face with Spencer in the Poseidon cabin. I stand face-to-face with Cynthia. Slowly, I reach over my head and grab an arrow, and Arielle reaches for her knife. Spencer makes a move on me, and bashes me over the head with the hilt of his knife. I start to see stars, and I fall unconscious.

Kasy's POV

The Demeter kids run into camp screaming to come out into the strawberry fields. The Aphrodite cabin, led by Piper marches outside, and we see something bizarre. Spencer, from the Poseidon cabin and Cynthia from the Eros cabin are attacking Arielle from the Hera cabin. I look for any casualties so far. I spot someone lying down in the field next to Arielle.

Light blonde hair, brown eyes, and a silver arrow in his hand. Skye, son of Artemis. "Grab him!" I shout! The Aphrodite cabin rushes to grab Skye and haul him back into the camp. But it's too late. They don't get there in time. Cynthia, with a wicked sword in her hand stands before us. I gasp, searching for my pearl sword.

I grab it, and with a mighty roar, Arielle is thrown back into the air by Spencer, and Darius from Apollo throws him aside. With a poof, Skye, Cynthia, Arielle, and Spencer disappear. I am thrown into shock. The cabins are preparing for war. Percy Jackson is away at collage at Camp Jupiter, so the Poseidon cabin is leading an assault on the Demeter cabin. Demeter in response puts poisonous plants outside their cabin.

But no one realizes Arielle and Skye are gone. It's like somehow they forgot, but I didn't?

Arielle's POV

We are in a cave somewhere, far south because it's hot. Spencer looks at me, almost in a trance, I repulse and scramble backwards. Skye sits next to me with Cynthia sitting in front of us. I slam against the wall. Cynthia, like a wild animal crazily walks toward me, I scream as a whip falls against my cheek. Spencer tapes me against the wall, with really, really hard tape. I can't think straight.

Cynthia brings it down again on my dress, tearing the white fabric. More slashing, Spencer begins to work on Skye, and I sense a dual hatred in the room. Cynthia hates me for liking Skye, and Spencer hates Skye for liking me? They both want us alive, but want us tortured for doing this to them. I remember when Spencer and I were actually friends. That was before this year. Before he drowned my best friend, Hana.

We were sort of dating, not really though. I knew he liked me, but I didn't feel the same way. So when we went to camp and I got Hera and he got Poseidon, he killed monsters on our way to camp, and he looked for them now. That's when I started to feel scared of him, even after the drowning.

I flash back to the present, and see Cynthia standing close to Skye, and Spencer close to me. "Will you be mine?" He asks?

"No." I spit with as much venom as I can muster. Cynthia asks the same thing with Skye and he's shaking his head back and forth fast. I wince as Spencer slashes him across the chest.

Kasy's POV

"Iris, O goddess of the rainbow, please show me where my friends are." I chant and it shows a cave, about twenty miles north of here. I'm coming.

After arriving I bang on the door. I prepare getting my knife ready, and my fist as well. YOU NEVER KNOW!

Cynthia opens the door and I slam her with the butt of my knife, and she crumples.

Skye's POV

Kasy from Aphrodite steps out of the shadows, leaving Cynthia behind. Lou Ellen from Hecate walks in behind her, and Spencer leaves in a cloud of blue smoke. Kasy and Lou Ellen shout with joy and triumph, and Cynthia is still on the ground. Arielle and I gasp for air, and they help us back to camp.

We are almost out of the place, and I see Cynthia, helpless on the ground. Arielle screams, and I look behind me, Cynthia has her by the arm, and I shout, and Kasy screams. They poof out of the place.

I look down sadly, and Kasy is crying softly, and Lou Ellen is dumbfounded.

Back at camp wasn't much better, they reported that Ouranos is almost at his full potential, and Aphrodite is almost gone. Ouranos is going to attack. Tomorrow. The gods have just arrived at Olympus, but some can't help us, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hermes are all out of commission.

Then, almost eerily, a kid enters camp half-blood. He says his name is Bentley, but most people call him Bridge. At camp fire sing along, a flickering flame is above his head. The child of Hestia.

All of us make our way to Olympus, calling on the Romans to help us as well.


	12. Chapter 11: One to be tortured

11. One to be tortured beyond Compare (Arielle)

People sit in front of me, almost like a crowd, and I'm inside a circus tent. But it's not people that are in the crowds, its gods and goddesses that have gone bad, and monsters. I try to scream but I'm gagged. Three people walk out from behind me, Spencer, Cynthia, and Ouranos.

Tears streak down my face, and I notice something else, I'm tied to a pole. And under the pole is a roaring fire. I scream louder, and it comes out as a uuuuuuuuummmmmm uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm

I completely lose it when I see Cynthia with a huge metal rod. I scream and shriek and struggle, and the monsters laugh at me.

"You're on the losing side, Arielle. You have one last chance to choose the winning side." Spencer says softly.

I spit on the ground at Cynthia's feet.

"As stubborn and horrible as her mother, Hera. Even she can't help you now." Ouranos cackles.

Spencer takes the gag out of my mouth, and I gasp for air.

Cynthia launches herself at me and I try to scrunch in a ball. She takes a whack at my head, and it hits my jaw. I scream with pure terror of this girl. She takes out a knife and slashes my thighs, not too far in, but it is still painful. They start to lower me into the fire, and I decide to take advantage, I ram Cynthia in the head with the front of the pole.

The others overwhelm me, but I cackle with triumph over the Daughter of Eros. The door bounces open, and another troupe of gods fall in. But not for their side. One last time, Spencer hits me with the metal pole in the stomach, and Ouranos slices my pinkie off. I scream and shriek, but Hebe grabs me and hauls me out the door, and I pass out.

Skye's POV

We arrive at the doorstep of Olympus, and its havoc. Aphrodite is lying on the ground inside, and we gasp, Apollo is trying to heal her with anything he can find. The elevator dings behind us, and four minor gods stand in front.

Hebe, Iris, Heracles, and Persephone walk out, and a girl also walks out behind them. "Arielle!" I shout and run forward. Camp Half-Blood is watching, but then they dispatch and explore Olympus. Kasy stands behind me, and Bridge.

Her hand is bandaged, and it has stains of red, and she has an ice pack taped to her jaw, and more bandages on her legs. I gasp, one to be tortured beyond compare, it was her, whose left? Me. To lose.

Then I notice it. Her left pinkie isn't there, it's just a stub. Kasy cries out and runs toward Arielle and embraces her in a hug. Arielle, puzzled returns the hug. Bridge, wincing says "I think the worst has just begun." And I'm afraid he's right.

We decide to barricade different parts of Olympus, the Hephaestus Cabin and the Ares Cabin take the front entrance. Four bridges lead into Olympus, so the Demeter cabin takes one, the Hunters of Artemis take one, the Poseidon cabin takes one, and Athena cabin takes the last one. We spread the remaining cabins throughout the throne room. We only have one spot left for me, Arielle, and Bridge. The entrance to the throne room.


	13. Chapter 12: the Battle

Chapter 12: The Battle

"Mother Earth wakes!" Someone shouts from the Demeter cabin. The Demeter girls work to battle back Mother Earth but they can't. Titans also rush through the entrance, and the Hephaestus cabin is ripped to shreds.

Demeter is down, and Gaea is racing toward us. I hear a shout and Kasy and the Aphrodite cabin runs toward her. Poseidon and his cabin drowns a legion of monsters. Athena cabin spears a titan with the goddess herself.

Then the sky rumbles, and Ouranos appears beside Gaea. Kasy, with her knife runs straight at him, and they have a small fight for maybe fifteen seconds. Ouranos blasts Kasy to the side with a ball of sky. Aphrodite is thrown into chaos as they try to battle both Earth and Sky.

The gods are part of the reason we are still alive, for now. I shoot arrows at monsters trying to approach Lady Hestia. Bridge burns with fire, and Arielle also shoots at people approaching Zeus or Hera. Kronos and Zeus are attacking each other, and Kasy is recovering and attacking Koios with Artemis.

Then a line breaks, the Aphrodite line and Gaea and Ouranos approach us. Bridge shoots columns of flame at both but barely slowing them down. Arielle takes a wicked looking knife out of a sheathe and charges Gaea, attacking with force and throwing the Earth Goddess backwards.

I am the guardian of Olympus, the last defense as Bridge runs to attack Ouranos. His lack of fighting ability is obviously a disadvantage but his agility makes up for it. Almost in slow motion I look across the room at Gaea and Arielle.

Arielle launches to strike and I know what's going to happen before it does. With a mighty roar, one of them falls down, dead. Hera cries with mighty rage and blasts Gaea with white power. I scream until my throat goes raw.

I race at Gaea with a huge sword and slash her in the stomach and she crumples, for once when Kasy cries sleep! I throw the sword at an Ares cabin person who grabs it and stabs a monster. I look at Arielle for the last time. She looks up at me, and I see her eyes. Her brilliant blue eyes.

She leans upward and kisses me softly on the cheek and then she falls back, coughing and the light leaves her eyes. Hera and I look at each other for a moment, and Ouranos didn't know what hit him. Hera blasted him with light as an arrow left my sheath and he fell to the ground, dead. Blood trickled off of him, and hit Arielle. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" She asked? "Where am I?"

Hera sucked in her breath, and I almost passed out. "Who are you?" Hera asks gently?

"I am Arielle, goddess of regeneration, young love, and hope."

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THESE CLIFFIES! J I am so sorry this is the end of book 1! I am going to start the next book, A Tipped Scope

And I am so, so sorry these were so short I was just getting to the big awesome part! :)

THAT WAS ONLY 2 SMILEY FACES! I'M GETTING BETTER!


End file.
